PewdieCry Fighting for You
by StoryWriterAnnie
Summary: Cry is tormented and supported through a long journey to find the love of his life, Pewdiepie. He is helped and hurt by the unexpected, but fights his way through before Pewdie will die.
1. Betrayed

**Part One**

Pewdiepie and Cry have known each other for such a long time.  
>Pewdie was, of course dating Marzia. But every night when he was alone or Marzia was asleep, he would get up by the windowsill, staring into the black sky and shining stars, thinking about Cry.<br>Of course, Pewdie had a job for his 30 million fans: to make You Tube videos. And of course, every morning Marzia had to work on hers, and while recording there was always a moment inside Pewdie where he thought about Cry. He wondered what was under that mask. Through all the years that Pewds had known Cry, he had not once seen what his face looked like. And the curiosity starved him and ran him to the day he finally figured out.

Pewdie was in another recording sequence, when he called Cry to come over to his house and work on the video together.  
>"Marzia's out shopping for her Marzipans" Pewds said, hoping Cry would accept his invite. "Wanna come record a video together?"<br>Cry had actually never known about Pewdie's feelings for him. Cry never showed his emotions, and most of the time he never could. Usually it was the mask, but Mad was mostly the one who made Cry forget about Pewds. For a while, Cry was into Pewds as well, but there was a curse on their love, a third member that made this the most complicated love triangle of all. CinnamontoastKen. He had a grave secret, but Ken was a great friend of Pewdie and Cry, and throughout the years Pewdie has had times where he felt jealous on how close he and Cry were. Cry and Ken did most of their videos together, and Pewdiepie was left in the corner, away from the sunlight, away from his love.  
>This video request wasn't just a plain request though. Pewdiepie has sent it over 50 times, and every time, Cry declined and broke Pewdie's heart.<br>At the same moment, the text rung, and Pewdie heard the worst words he could ever receive from Cry.  
>"Dude, leave me alone. I'm not recording with you, end of discussion. Stop bothering me, I'm already getting sick of you." Cry texted. But every letter he read, Pewdie was stabbed. But Cry wasn't done.<br>"I don't really know what your problem is. You're a clingy son of a bitch who won't leave me alone."  
>The next 3 sentences were what seemed to have crush and confuse Pewdiepie's hopes forever.<br>"Maybe it's because you know about me and Ken being together and you're jealous. Well guess what? I'm happy with him and if you can't see that, then Ken will kill everyone you love, starting from Marzia, he's a murder and you better watch out." And Cry didn't know it but he was protecting Pewdie.

Cry smashed his phone on the floor and let out a chilling yell. He threw his books everywhere, knocking over his computer and desk, throwing cups and bowls in every direction. At the end of his rampage, he came to his senses and realized he just trashed his own house, over Pewdie. But Cry was happy with Ken, he loved Ken for a very long time. But, was it true love? Cry dropped his hands, blood leaking from them. He then realized the way the glass pierced his broken hands was the way his texts broke Pewdie's heart. Just then, Cry fell to the ground, lying on sharp pieces of wood and glass and metals, not caring about a damn thing. The pieces stabbed into his body as he leaned on them, but Cry could not feel it. He made a terrible mistake, he wasn't happy with Ken, and Ken would kill him for this. But sure enough, Ken was with Pewdie the whole time, and as the door opened, Cry saw death.

"Cry. I have something to ask you dearly." Ken whispered, cold and bitter. Ken slowly walked into the trashed house, looking at every piece, holding Pewdie's phone.  
>"We had a secret. ONE SECRET and you couldn't even keep it." Blood was dripping from a knife in Ken's hands. Cry slowly saw Ken's face emerge, emotionless, but threatening.<br>"How do you wish to die?" Ken asked, smiling.


	2. Secrets Aren't Forgotten

**Part two**

Pewdie sat in the darkness for days after that last text. The world was spinning from that day.  
>"Did Cry reply?" Ken asked.<br>Pewdie nodded, and handed Ken the phone. The next moment, Ken stood up and slashed Pewdie through his chest with a knife he had under his jacket. Pewdiepie stood up, stumbled a few steps, and took a few moments before he realized what Ken had just done. He stared, eyes wide with horror at the streams of blood falling from his body.  
>"You will not tell anyone." Ken hissed, and got up, putting the knife back into his jacket, blood slowly seeping through. Pewdiepie got up most of his strength to utter out a few words before collapsing from blood loss.<br>"What are you going to do to Cry? D-don't you DARE touch him you mother fucker!" Pewds yelled, and then he felt another stab through his chest.  
>"I'm going to kill him. Goodnight, Felix." Were the last words Ken muttered to him, before leaving. Pewds lifted his right arm and felt what stabbed through him: another knife.<br>Ken took a final look at Pewdie's house, gazing at it for a couple seconds. He smirked, and lit a match and left it at the steps of Pewds' house.  
>"Now I'm going to finish off Cry." Ken whispered to himself, covering the blood stains on his jacket with a cloth he found in Pewdie's closet and left.<br>Flams emerged slowly from the house, and no one would find out for a long time. Pewds and Marzia lived in a house far from human civilization. The closest house was Cry's, but that distance was at least 10 minutes of driving.

Cry was not going to be alive for much longer. He was sure of it. He stared into Ken's eyes for every second since he came back, and to the point where he crouched down beside Cry.  
>"God… you really ARE a psychopath.." Cry whispered under his breath, racked with fear, lying against pain he just realized existed. All Ken did was smile. Ken slowly brought out the knife he used to hit Pewds with the first time, watching the blood drip onto the floor. "Ah, Pewdiepie." He Whispered<br>"You didn't kill him. You did not just FUCKING KILL HIM" Cry yelled in rage, attempting to stand up. But before he could, a sharp pain stabbed through his leg, then stomach, then chest. The pain grew sharp as Ken pulled out the knife, kicked Cry down and threw him over onto a pile of broken glass.  
>Cry felt the knife stab through him over and over again, sometimes just sliding over his skin to make marks. Ken tortured him, just enough so he was near death but not too close.<br>"I'm leaving now. I will come back to see how you're doing." Ken smiled, and walked out of the house, leaving the door slightly closed.

Cry, who was bleeding and hurt managed to sit up after a long effort. He spun around, dizzy until he found a yellow note on the ground.  
>"Your "Pewdiepie" is dying slower and more painful way than you are. He's going to burn alive, and you will never see him again.<br>_Cry…_


	3. Awaken to Death

**Part Three**

_Cry…. _A voice whispered, inside his head. Cry was already spinning out, so the voice was taking over his mind.  
><em>Cry….. Don't avoid me, you know I'm here…<em> the voice becomes louder and louder, somehow making Cry grin.  
>"Leave me alone.." Cry hissed, in his pain, reaching over in a pile of blood to get his mask and covered his face with it again.<br>_You know I will never leave you. You know I never can. Cry…. You need me right now. _Mad spoke, clear and insane, but calm enough to take over.  
><em>I will kill Ken before you can find out what hit him, and you won't stop me from acting this time. Not this time. <em>Mad hissed, away from the calm voice he had before.  
>Cry slowly felt separation in him, then all the voices in his head stopped. He couldn't feel the presence of Mad anymore, but then a voice whispered beside him.<br>"Hello Cry, I'm back."  
>Cry shook his head, pulling his hair. "This isn't happening again…" Cry whispered, trying to get back to his senses. "You are not coming back to my life.." Cry whispered, trying to get back to his feet, when Mad spoke again, this time in front of Cry.<br>"Time's up, I'm here and you are going to kill with me... Cry" Mad spoke, with a chilling breath during his words.  
>Cry shook his head, finally getting onto his feet.<br>"Mad, you're making me kill one of my best friends." Cry whispered, in anger and pain.  
>"Is he really your best friend? You know who you truly care for, Ryan. Ken was not your real friend. He was cursed, so that's why he killed, and you trusted him for what? His beard? The real Ken was gone long ago. Ugh. Stop messing for Ken and get your mind straight up." Mad spoke words Cry never expected to hear from him. Mad tosses Cry a knife, and just then Cry realizes Mad is just as injured as he is.<br>"Treat this as a game you know you will never regret playing." Mad whispered with an evil grin.  
>"A last game with Pewdiepie."<p>

Ken came back a few moments later. He had driven to Marzia and he removed her from this world. He was going insane, and he didn't know it but so what Cryaotic.  
>"Cry… I wonder if you're still here." Ken muttered, as he walked slowly through the house. Just then, Cry came out with his hand over one side of his mask.<br>"I am" Cry lowered his hand, his mask covered in blood with an unsettling grin. His knife was in his other hand, and another one was in his pocket.  
>Ken was obviously stunned on how Cry could still stand, and even walk after all of that. Cry's head to toe was covered in blood. His green jacket was an ugly shade of purple-brown, and blood leaked from his mask.<br>"So is Mad"

Cry stood still, too still to let Ken take in what was going on.  
>"You son of a bitch." Kin laughed, with a nervous crack in it.<br>"You don't stand a chance against me" Ken laughed. No. Cry learned what happened to Ken, but he wasn't Cry anymore.  
>Cry rigged out a horrifying laugh, then started to walk towards Ken. Cry wasn't Cry anymore, and Ken hasn't been Ken for years.<br>No one will remember how it happened, but Cry and Mad took Ken's life in a couple minutes.  
>"Ken…?" Cry whispered after the battle. He stood and looked at a bloody body lying on the ground. Mad was gone, and so was the curse.<br>"Ken… you're free." Cry whispered, letting a tear fall from his face. Ken managed to lift up his head and smile.  
>"You set me free. Cry… before he dies, go to him…" Ken whispered<br>"Go to Pewdiepie."


	4. Fire and Ashes

**Part Four**

Cry has escaped from Mad, but his body was still weak. Ken lay on the ground next to him, lifeless.  
>Cry then knew what the letter wrote. Ken set Pewdie's house on fire. Cry looked at Ken for a last time, saying goodbye to his good friend and he ran out the door, stumbling along the way to get to Pewds.<br>"Oh shit." Cry whispered when he saw clouds and clouds of smoke rise into the air. He didn't have much time left.

Pewdie was sitting upstairs, the flames only just reaching his door. He couldn't stand, and every time he was close to standing he would fall back down in pain. The smoke has made him tired and dizzy, and he tried crying out for help, but no one would find him.  
>Pewds leaned against the wall, watching the flame slowly crawl into his room. He was helpless, so he thought. But little did he know, Cry was on the way.<br>Pewds sat against the windowsill, trying to pry it open but the blood loss from his chest made his fingers numb. Pewds finally gave up and cursed, closing his eyes.  
>It was over.<p>

Cry had reached the gates of Pewdie's house when he finally collapsed. Cry yelled in pain, feeling his wounds split when he landed on the ground. Cry lifted up his head in horror, at the flames that emerge from the house of Pewdiepie. Cry cringed, and then, his legs wouldn't work. Nothing would move them; it was like he forgot how to walk.  
>"C'mon Cry…" he whispered to himself. If he couldn't walk, he could still use his arms. His hands were scratched up completely from previous injuries.<br>Cry forced himself to build more energy. He pushes himself through the gate, and into the fiery chasm.  
>The front door was broken down, and the flames were surrounding it. Cry grabbed the edge of the railing, forcing himself up, and stared at the fire. It was risky to run through it, for he knew fire would spread quickly.<br>Just before Cry charged in, he realized what he was doing. He was basically committing suicide for Pewdie. He knew instantly that he truly loved Pewds. He would kill himself for it, proved how much he cared, and in that instant Cry lunged forward into the flames, and fell hard on the floor inside.

The second Cry entered, he was choking. Not because of the smoke, it was the heat and smell of blood. Blood of others drove Mad to come back, and he could feel the madness of his doppelganger cover him slowly.  
>Cry through himself to the ground, ready to give up. The mission was impossible. Then, when all hopes faded…<br>"You're not giving up now you bitch." Virus yelled through the fire, lifting Cry up. Mad was on the other side of him, supporting Cry till he was on his feet.  
>They were all there, supporting Cry to find Pewds. Cry was of course, astonished Mostly because he knew that Virus and Mad never worked together before, but they knew what they were helping Cry look for his love, after all these years of lying under darkness.<br>"Get him before this house burns to smithereens and we're all dead" Virus whispered to Cry, and Mad nodded.

Cry took a deep breath and walked over to the stairs that lead to Pewdiepie's room. When he turned around, Mad and Virus were no longer there, but he could still remember everything they said to him before. Cry managed to climb the stairs, even though every step stabbed his wounds open again, and he was bloody and close to death.  
>"PEWDIE!" Cry yelled, stumbling across the smoke-filled halls, fire burning every inch of the house. Cry's find was absolutely spinning, trying to find Pewdie's room. It was utterly impossible, to Cry and that's when he felt an open door, with a brofist to replace the doorknob. He found Pewdie's room.<p>

"Felix! Pewdie!" Cry screamed again, as he burst into the room.  
>Cry stood in front of a Pewdiepie, lying on the ground with his eyes shut, as if he was dead.<br>Cry rushed over, and collapsed right before reaching Pewds, but crawled over to him.  
>"Fuck, don't die on my Pewds, don't die." Cry whispered through his teeth, sitting Pewdie up. Cry kept shaking the unconscious gamer over and over again, but nothing seemed to wake him.<br>"No…" Cry cursed, and yelled, tears streaming down his face. He was too late. Pewdie was gone. All this time he had been rejecting Pewdiepie, he actually loved him too much to share what he really felt. Now all of this was gone. Pewds was gone, Marzia was gone, and so was Ken.  
>Cry leaned back, sobbing and cursing, until Pewds coughed and woke up. Cry took a second, and tears were falling down his face again, except this time tears of joy.<br>"C-…" Pewdie whispered  
>"Cry?"<br>"Yes Pewdie I'm here oh thank god you're alive…" Cry hugged the man in happiness, muttering every word.  
>"I love you Pewdie…. I love you."<br>"I always loved you Cry…. For eternity I will always love you."

The two men embraced in each other's arms slowly fell unconscious while the sirens buzzed and came in.


End file.
